Home
Home is the Nth episode in the series. Plot synopsis At the Monastery of Battlejitzu, Sensei Ulmulk is disturbed from his meditation by the Metaninjas; to his pleasant surprise, they are training instead of playing 0 A.D. Their training is interrupted when Jockey uses his Battlejitzu to freeze the entire training course. Torn between awe and annoyance, the other three Ninja discuss the ice soldier's weird behavior. Sensei Ulmulk arrives in the middle of the talk and explains Jockey is a brother to them; and, like all brothers, he is different. The Postman comes by with mail and packages for all of the Spies, except Jockey. Alec questions Jockey why he never receives any letters from his parents, to which Jockey responds he had been an orphan all his life and never had a family. Sensei Ulmulk tells him the Monastery is now his house, and he is his family, but Jockey only leaves, depressed. Meanwhile, in Wild Woody Woods, the Hypnotizers are building a hideout fort from where Wakamura plans to rule Metaworld. Atop the castle, Scales is using Garlic—unknowingly hypnotized during his previous encounter with the Emerald Snakes—to spy on the Yakuza, noting that the Hypnotizer staff is in the Monastery of Battlejitzu. Slither arrives to rebuke his secondincommand for slacking off, but Scales retorts that they should be focused on retrieving their staff from the Shinobi. The discussion is broken up by Wakamura, who demands death traps in his stronghold, and both Sergeant and Warrior get back to work. At the Monastery, as the Metaninjas converse among themselves about dinner, Jockey walks into the dining room with a roasted chicken and places it on the table. However, the others burst into laughter when they notice that Jockey is wearing a pink apron. Jockey questions it, though he does not understand as the other Ninja inform him that it has to do with his ridiculous outfit. Garlic makes Jockey laugh by tossing a plate of shrimp at Ryouta's face, but this only results in a food fight. Late that night, when Jockey goes outside to take out the rubbish from dinner, he finds a Kestrel that mimics his every move and is persuaded to follow him. He soon discovers Wakamura's tree fort and brings the others to help smash it the next day. After analyzing the structure, Ryouta thinks that if they cut all three lines holding up the fortress, it will crash down with the Emerald Snakes inside it. The plan succeeds, but Scales enforces his hypnotic hold over Garlic, causing him to battle the Spies and bring the acropolis down with them on it. In the nick of time, Sensei and Midori arrive on Bonfire, Ryouta's Wyvern, while Sensei plays the Sacred Recorder that breaks Garlic's curse. After rescuing them and fracturing the fastness, Sensei Ulmulk explains the recorder is older than the Emerald Snakes themselves, and the flute is sacred, as it will play a sizable role in the Emerald Snakes' downfall. Upon returning to the Monastery, they find the entire building destroyed and burnt to a crisp, causing the Yakuza to turn on Jockey and blame him for demolishing their house. When they go to apologize, however, they find Jockey leaving on his Wyrm, Crystal. Back at the Hypnotizer Catacomb, a tiedup Wakamura tells Slither to do something about Scales, prompting the Colonel to demand his staff back from the Warrior. However, Scales rebels openly by refusing to return the staff, challenging Slither to the Slither Abyss for command of the village. Mesmo acts as the overseer for the match, and Wakamura is tied to an icicle to keep him from getting away—unnoticed by the Hypnotizers, the wouldbe malicious overlord snatches a map from a crack in the process. Unfortunately for Wakamura, Scales matches Slither blow for blow, even interrupting his hypnosis. When the General uses a large icy shield to block the Warrior's attacks, Scales mesmerizes Slither with unusual body movements before striking down his opponent with a strong jumpkick. As Rattlesnake identifies the attack as a "Fang Karate" technique, Wakamura demands that Slither get up, but the Sergeant can take no more and is knocked out. Mesmo declares Scales the winner and hands him the Hypnotizer Staff. Upon grasping it, Scales' legs merge and lengthen into a tail while Slither's tail shrinks into a pair of legs. The other Hypnotizers chant the name of their new Colonel as Scales tells Slither to obey him from now on; when Slither pledges his allegiance, Scales banishes Wakamura from the catacomb. In the Peaks of Impossible Height, the Metaninjas are keeping their spirits up, despite their lack of shelter. As Alec laments the loss of Jockey, the Iced Ninja returns, telling the others that he has something to show them. As they arrive in the Ocean of Sand, Jockey explains he was following the Merlin, which led him to Future's Bounty, the Spies' new house. The Yakuza rush over to the frigate as Sensei Ulmulk promises Jockey that they will help him find his family, but Jockey tells his teacher that they do not need to—they are his family. The Shinobi, Midori and Sensei Ulmulk later engage in another food fight, unaware that Wakamura passes by after seeing them.